disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ты только номер два
«Ты только номер два» ( ) — песня исполненная Джафаром в фильме Возвращение Джафара, он поёт о том как побеждает Джинни и Абу. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= I must admit Your parlor tricks Are amusing I bet you've got a bunny Under your hat Now here's your chance To get the best of me Hope your hand is hot C'mon clown Let's see what you've got You can try to slam me With your harder stuff But your double whammy Isn't up to snuff I'll set the record straight You're simply out of date You're only second rate You think your cat's a meanie But your tiger's tame You've got a lot to learn About the genie game So for your education I reiterate You're only second rate Men cower At the power In my pinky My thumb is number one On every list But if you're not convinced That I'm invincible Put me to the test I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest Go ahead and zap me With a big surprise Slap me in a trap Cut me down to size I'll make a great escape It's just a piece of cake You're only second rate You know your hocus-pocus Isn't tough enough And your mumbo-jumbo Doesn't measure up Let me pontificate Upon your sorry state You're only second rate Zaba-caba-dabra Granny's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus And this thing's bigger than the both of us So spare me your tremendous stare You look horrendous in your underwear And I can hardly wait To discombobulate I'll send your back end packing In a shipping crate You'll make a better living With a spinning plate You're only second rate! |-|Русская версия= Не так уж крут ты, Просто шут, мелкий жулик. Держу пари - под шляпой кролик живой. Ну что ж, вот шанс тебе побить меня Картой козырной.... Ну же, шут, ну сыграй со мной... Чтоб меня достать стоял ты на ушах Только ты, мой друг, надулся словно шар Забудь свои слова - ты жив едва-едва, Ты - вечный номер два. Да, тигр велик, но твой котёнок сник, В науке колдовской ты только ученик. Пуста и никчёмна твоя голова, Ты - вечный номер два. Ужасен и опасен мой.. мизинчик, Большой мой палец всех кидает в дрожь, Но если ты не веришь - испытай меня, как силы ты найдёшь, Тогда ты, может, кое-что поймёшь.. Если хочешь сделать мне большой сюрприз -'' ''Как бы ты не рухнул с вершины вниз Как очень жирный торт вредны твои слова, Ты - вечный номер два. Любой твой фокус-покус для меня смешон, Все твои приколы - это лохотрон, Все твои похождения - пустая молва. Ты - только номер два! Ты похож немножко, Лишь на Бабку Ёжку! Не делай вид, что ты так смел, Считай, что я тебя совсем раздел, Тебя отправлю я куда глаза глядят Такой посылке вряд ли кто то будет рад. Лишив тебя мозгов судьба была права, Ты - только номер два! en:You're Only Second Rate fr:Tu N'Es Qu'un Amateur Категория:Песни из Аладдина Категория:Песни Категория:Песни злодеев